Noche De Bodas - FredMioneFreMione
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: One-shot 18 FreMione "Podrían haberse visto como los novios más ansiosos. Pero luego de cuatro años de relación con sólo besos y abrazos cualquiera lo estaría." - 12-08-17 Prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.


Podrían haberse visto como los novios más ansiosos. Pero luego de cuatro años de relación con sólo besos y abrazos cualquiera lo estaría.

Habían estado bailando, su primer baile como marido y mujer. Partieron el inmenso pastel y luego de las fotos habían huido de todos por medio de la aparición.

Juntos caminaron tomados de las manos, hacía la habitación de su nuevo hogar. Entraron a la habitación Fred se quitó el saco negro, dejándolo en el perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Antes de que la bruja se diera cuenta, Fred la estaba besando. Los besos poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono. De ser tiernos, y solo roces, pasaron a apasionados. Como lo que se habían dado antes. Las manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a pasearse por la espalda de su hermosa esposa hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo suavemente, arrancando gemidos que eran contenidos por sus labios. Sentía como poco a poco su miembro iba creciendo en sus pantalones.

Por su parte Hermione se sentía flotar, no podía creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo hacia años que lo deseaba, pero esas manos masajeando sus glúteos y esos labios que la besaban tan ardientemente no la hacían dudar.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Fred comenzó a caminar hacía su cama, para tenderla suavemente sobre el lecho. Cuando Hermione estuvo tendida en la cama, sus labios descendieron hacía el cuello de la joven, dando suaves besos y lamidas en aquella zona.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella. Los labios de él en su cuello y sus manos acariciando sus piernas para ir subiendo su vestido, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras le sacaba la dichosa prenda.

Con mucho pesar despegó sus labios del cuello de Hermione, para sacarle su traje de novia y arrojarlo a cualquier sitio de la habitación. Cuando hizo aquello sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de la castaña que estaba bajo él.

Sus pálidas mejillas estaban adornadas con un fuerte tono carmín. Sus labios estaban levemente hinchados, por la fuerza de sus besos. Sus senos subían y bajan debido a la respiración agitada de la joven. Su vista se posó en la parte más intima de Hermione, logrando que ella se sonrojara aún más.  
Fred notó esto y sus labios fueron nuevamente a probar los de su joven esposa.

—Tranquila, conejita...-Le susurro Fred con cariño, cuando se separaron.

— ¿Porqué me dices conejita? —preguntó Hermione Sonrojada.

—Por que vamos a trabajar arduamente para tener nuestro equipo de quidditch con suplentes y refuerzos—besa el cuello de su esposa que ahora está aún más roja-— No haré nada que pueda dañarte, lo prometo...-Hermione únicamente asintió, se sentía segura observando esos fascinantes ojos azules como el cielo de la noche.

Fred comenzó a masajear suavemente los senos de Hermione, apretando levemente sus pezones, que poco a poco se fueron poniendo rígidos, entre sus dedos.

Cada gemido que arrancaba de los labios de Hermione hacía que su miembro se volviera más duro, pero debía hacerlo con calma. Era la primera vez de ella y deseaba que disfrutara tanto como él.

Una de sus manos dejó aquél cremoso seno, pero antes de que la joven pudiese decir algo, él estaba dando lamidas sobre él. Degustando aquel pezón de color café, enrollando su lengua en él, para después de unos minutos pasar al otro seno, que era mimado por su mano.

Una de sus manos bajo desde el vientre de Hermione hasta la parte más privada de ella, acariciándola, sintiendo como su humedad poco a poco comenzaba a mojar sus dedos.

Sus labios pronto siguieron el mismo camino que su mano. Dio suaves besos en el vientre de la castaña.

Se detuvo y alzó su vista para observar el cuerpo completo de Hermione, el cual simplemente le pareció... bellísimo. Pechos suaves, piernas hermosas, definitivamente le agradecía a la vida haber esperado esos cuatro años.

Sus labios se juntaron con los de ella, cuando sintió como las manos de ella nerviosamente trataban de quitarle el pantalón.

Su vista se posó entonces en la cara de Hermione, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido al ver como el cinturón no querían seguir sus órdenes de desaparecer de su camino.

-Déjame ayudarte...-Dijo pelirrojo, deshaciéndose del cinturón. Hermione quedó observando el pecho de Fred.

Sin más comenzó a besar a Fred mientras que sus manos acariciaban suavemente el pecho y la espalda de su amado esposo.

Fred sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a frotar su miembro endurecido en la intimidad de Hermione, a través de sus pantalones. Arrancando nuevos gemidos de los labios de la muchacha.

—Por favor...—Sollozó ella en el oído de su pelirrojo.

—¿Por favor qué?.—Habló él mientras juguetonamente le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te.. Te quiero dentro... de mí, por favor...—El gemido que brotó de los labios de Hermione hizo que Fred se quitara los pantalones . Cuando su miembro se vio libre de su prisión, Hermione lo observó sorprendida, nunca había visto el pene de un hombre, mucho menos durante una erección, el pene de Fred tenía un aproximado de 20 centímetros. Pero antes de pensar nada o de sentir temor, sintió como Fred se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

—Dolerá al principio, pero prometo que pasara...—Le susurro en el oído mientras suavemente se fue adentrando en ella. Sintió como la barrera que obstruía su camino era destruida y como Hermione enterraba sus uñas en su espalda. El dolor de él seguro no era nada en comparación con el dolor de ella comparando el tamañazo de miembro que le estaba enterrando.

Sintió como las paredes de ella lo cubrían totalmente, como un guante tibio y estrecho. Se quedó dentro de ella sin moverse. Esperando que Hermione se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Besando sus mejillas mientras susurraba palabras de amor.

—Sigue... por favor...—Dijo ella en un gemido, después de unos minutos.

—¿Estás segura, mi conejita?.—No quería dañar a su esposa, era lo que menos deseaba hacer en el mundo.

—Sii...-gimió ella cuando Fred comenzó a moverse en un suave vaivén. Él al sentir como las paredes vaginales de ella rodeaban su miembro, apretándolo, hizo que acelerara el ritmo. Ambos gemían sin control, sintiendo como sus cuerpos comenzaban a llenarse de más y más placer...  
Probando posiciones, la mesa la silla, la pared y todo en lo que pudieran mostrarse su afecto.

Cuando las paredes vaginales de ella se convulsionaron en un delicioso orgasmo, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que venirse dentro de ella. Cansado Fred cargo a Hermione a la cama ya que habían estado en el suelo sin salir de su interior, le besó la frente, que era decorada por pequeñas gotas de sudor... Ella lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, como deseando que él no desapareciera.

—¿Estás bien?.—Le preguntó, incorporándose un poco para mirarla a la cara, ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Perfectamente...—Vio como las mejillas de ella se colorearon, aún después de haberle hecho el amor seguía siendo esa pequeña inocente que lo había cautivado.

Lentamente salió de ella y se tendió a su lado. Sujetándola para que se recostara en su pecho. Ella lentamente comenzó a acariciar la piel con sus dedos.

—Te... te amo... Fred—Habló Hermione sintiendo como su guapo pelirrojo le besaba tiernamente la frente.

-Y yo a ti, mi Hermione...-Poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos, abrazados a la persona amada.

Al mes siguiente dieron la noticia de que habría nuevos Weasley en la familia.


End file.
